The present invention relates to field effect transistor (FET) devices, and more specifically, to forming spacers for FET devices.
FET devices such as planar FETs and multi-gate FETS such as finFETs often include spacers arranged adjacent to the gate stacks of the FET devices. The spacers facilitate alignment of the gate stacks and the active regions of the device.
Often when different types of FET devices, such as pFETs and nFETs are arranged on a common substrate, one of the types of FETs is formed by doping active regions of the device while the other type of FETs is protected by a masking layer. For example, a masking layer may be arranged over nFET devices while the active regions of the pFET devices are formed. Subsequently, the masking layer may be removed, and a second masking layer is arranged over the pFET devices, which allows the active regions of the nFET devices to be formed without damaging the pFET devices.